


Everyone has a Special One

by The_Jade_Parade



Series: La Veuve Noire AU [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Backstory, Child Undyne (Undertale), Crying, F/F, Metaphors, Nostalgia, Sad with a Happy Ending, Weddings, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jade_Parade/pseuds/The_Jade_Parade
Summary: Or, my interpretation of Undyne's backstory.Edit: now with neopronouns!
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Toriel & Undyne (Undertale), undyne & her bitchass life
Series: La Veuve Noire AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872229
Kudos: 4





	Everyone has a Special One

**Author's Note:**

> i slammed this together after the course of three days sorry is it's bad
> 
> warning: gets kinda sad in the beginning but like it's all good
> 
> title from the love song from dhmis 3

Undyne was seven, dressed in dirty tattered clothes and drenched in mud, when she found herself lost in a garbage dump. She was lost, in her mind and in reality. She was scared, terrified that she’d never find her way home again. She was losing her grip on where home actually was. She didn't notice when someone spotted her, sprawled on the dirt after tripping on a rock.

Eir name was Toriel. A sweet lady in her twenties with long ears and a soft voice. E embraced Undyne, ignoring how dirty her clothes were, and held her hand, led her back to a quaint house past Snowdin Forest.

Toriel was no less surprised when e stumbled across the disoriented girl, spying from behind a mossy boulder at Waterfall. The girl fell on her butt. She hit her head. She couldn’t stop crying. She was alone. Toriel carried her home.

Her name was Undyne, she said. But she couldn’t remember much else.

Toriel raised her. E had always wanted a child of eir own. E fed her, played with her, got her decent clothes, tucked her into bed. Loved her, cared for her. They told each other everything. From their innermost thoughts to what bug they think they’d be.

Toriel loved recounting every single story from when e was a kid to Undyne, it was so refreshing to have someone actually listen to you. Undyne kept comparing it to what little memories she had, laughing it off like it was nothing.

Though, it wasn’t nothing. Undyne knew her condition. She knew she had to leave Toriel and get back to her real family. They’re calling to her somewhere, it was just too muffled for her to make out anything sensible. She’d even thought of running away, thought it would help her find her peace of mind and lead them back to her. She ran all the way to the darkest corner of the Ruins, where the only pockets of light were from above, hoping someone would arrive.

But they never came.

That day, her sobs were exceptionally loud. Her cheeks down to her collarbone were wet and her eyes were puffy and red for hours. It was an eternity, a sharp, painful eternity, until a white frog hopped close. It croaked and told Undyne what she never expected.

"You should come back to your mother, you know, Toriel’s worried sick."

\--

One time, when Undyne was ten, hunting bugs with Toriel, giggling at a story e was telling, it hit her. Her past … it never mattered much anyway. If she had other people - any “family” - who wanted her back, they should’ve come a long time ago. Toriel was her family, had been for a while, in fact.

She thought about it for a little longer and bit her tongue laughing to herself, at herself, pondering how she had never realized it before.

\--

Undyne was sixteen, living on her own, working her ass off at a bar by the name of La Veuve Noire at the very edge of Hotland, when the news arrived that someone had taken Toriel's hand in marriage.

Undyne received a letter, a heartfelt, sincere letter, written by Toriel eirself, about how e had met the love of eir life, along with a cute printed invitation. She forced herself to process it. The woman who raised Undyne as her own, who found her in the dump and took her back to the Ruins, the one whom she called her mom, is going to be married in two weeks, and she’s invited to attend as the matron of honor.

It was so lovely, Undyne started thinking about her own love life. The mess that was so dull in comparison to Toriel's. Toriel’s love life was a cupcake, vanilla, fully-frosted and decorated, and this wedding was the cherry on top, while Undyne’s was an undercooked batch of failed relationships with guys she never connected with. She sighed away from that thought and turned to more relevant questions: what is she going to wear?

She could wear that glittery black mermaid dress she always did when she performed at La Veuve, but, giving it some thought, maybe not - it'd be really awkward if Toriel found out eir sixteen-year-old daughter gets paid to play piano for sketchy men at a sketchy bar.

Maybe a suit?

Thinking about it, Undyne began to like the idea more and more. Dress shirt and a bowtie? She could pull that off. She'd look hella dashing in a suit.

Then, it's decided.

\--

Undyne was twenty-seven or something, looking at sepia-toned pictures from the Dreemurrs’ photo album. Flipping through the pages, she wondered who shot these lovey-dovey ones of them at the Nose-Nuzzling Championship ‘98, and these blurry ones of a brunette kid holding flowers didn’t look very familiar to Undyne. And, then, she found it, in the middle of the book - their iconic wedding photo. Asgore and Toriel amidst a crowd of friends and friends of friends, looking the happiest two could ever be. Toriel held a bouquet close to eir chest, a five-petalled flower from which is tucked neatly in Asgore’s pocket. Asgore seemed to have gotten a few more wrinkles on their forehead since then, but Toriel hadn’t aged at all. Undyne couldn’t make out all the pictures past that page, but most of them contained at least two striped sweaters.

A few pages after that, she found a page with only one image on it. Asgore and Toriel were in this one, but the spotlight was really on the kids in front of them, Prissy Princey Asriel and … gah, what was their name again?

Undyne wiped the dust from the page. Coughing, she held the book away from her face and spotted a piece of paper fall out from the spine. She unfolded it and gasped unbelievingly. The only colored photo in the album - Princey, drooling, wrapped in a thick blanket, sleeping like the baby he is in his crib.

The days, man.

Undyne’s life was actually stable now. She started working as commander in the Royal Guard after Muffet’s bar got shut down. Good news, that place was falling apart anyway. She still kept in touch with Asgore, still talked to them sometimes. Can’t really avoid your boss. Toriel, not so much. E shut eirself behind that gate ever since e and Asgore had their fallout. It’s a real shame.

On the bright side, at least her life now, working for Asgore brought Undyne something good, and her name was right on top of her contact list. It made her heart flutter every time she would call. Maybe so much she’d even consider working on that undercooked batch.


End file.
